Runaway
by diddidoddi787
Summary: Rosalie is a teen girl who hates her life. When she trys to escape she meets the man who helps save her from herself. A/H Please Review.


**Rosalie POV**

I hate them both! They all think I make stupid choises! They think I cant be trusted! How can I be if they never give me the chance! This time I would prove it! I would show them what I could really do! What they feared so much.

My parents would probably have a search party looking for me right now. So I was hidding in the worst place I could think of in New York. Downtown looked safe in comparison.

I would do any drug I wanted! Drink anything! Do anything! Who could stop me!

I burst into a bar. I think it was a biker bar. I walked up to the counter wearing my moms lingerie. I wore long tall black boots. They didnt want to trust me on a simple date, I would do it on my own. At least on a date they would know who I was with.

What I was wearring passed as clothes in this part of town.

I had a lot of makeup on as well. I would pass for at least 18 instead of 15. I didnt want to do any of this. But it felt like the only thing to do. Give them what they wanted so it would be behind us.

I sat down next to a couple people. Grown men. Pigs and outlaws.

"Hey can I buy you a drink?" Some man slurred.

"You can but it wont get you anything." I warned.

"I see no problem with that." He grinned with lust.

He orderd something. When the gave it to me, I immedeatly put my napkin over it.

"So your real perdy, Id love to take you out sometime! The alley out back would do, lets g-go baby!" He laughed drunkenly. I took a small sip of the highly alcohalic drink.

It was repulsive.

He lit a cigeret and offerd it to me after taking a puff. i took it and started gaging with caughing.

It burned.

I handed it back and he put his hand on my thy.

"Id say you want me." He said.

"Id say your wrong." I said.

He grabbed my boob.

"Thats nice." He grinned. I slapped him and he stumbled back.

"Little bitch!" He yelled and two other men joined him in cornering me. Shit!. I closed my eyes and hoped it would be over soon.

When the opened the one I slapped was on the ground.

"Do I have to do it again!" I deep voice behind me, growled. They shoot thier heads and ran.

I turned to see a tall man with dark, short black hair, and blue eyes. He was big. Really big.

"Thats what happens when you wear clothes like that." He said sitting back down. He held up a large, empty bottle and shook it. "Wheres my drink?"

The woman got him a new bottle in a second.

I sat down and watched him.

"Thats a lot." I commented.

"So." He blurred.

"So its not healthy." I said.

"Coming from little miss come-to-a-biker-bar-dressed-like-a-hooker-and-act-shocked-when-Im-almost-raped." He glarred at me.

"Thank you. I dont know why I came here." I rushed and turned to leave. He grabbed my wrist and stopped me.

"No! Wait stay here." He said. "I wanna say something."

I waited but he said nothing.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Go home. I mean strait home. Im geussing this is just some rich-chick hissy fit? I can tell from what your wearing." He blurted out.

"I-Im actually lost." I said. But he was right. Just some rich chick having a hissy fit. My parents were probably right.

"Where do you live?" He asked.

"I dont think I should tell you." I said.

"Fine, let one of these guys take you home. I dont care." He took another swig of pure vodca.

"How do I know I can trust you?" I asked.

"You dont. But do you really wanna walk around here alone in _that?_" He had a point.

"Okay. Where are we?" I asked.

"New Jersey." He grinned at somthing he was thinking.

"What!" I screamed.

"Im geussing your not from here." He assumed.

"Im from New York." I said.

"Ill take you there. If you want. I have nothing better to do." He said finishing the vodca and putting cash on the counter. He stood and I had to look up at him.

"I dont think I should." I mused.

"Fine. Stay here." He said turning. It took me a second to realise I didnt want that.

I ran up behind him and grabbed his hand. I felt like a scared five year old girl. He ripped his hand away from mine, but I grabbed it again. He groaned but held my hand. He wasnt very happy.

"Wheres my fucking jeep?" He walked around. He growled and threw his keys across the street.

"Whats that going to help?" I asked and ran to find them. I did and carried them back.

"Where do you live?" I asked. He wouldnt be any help unless he was sober.

He pointed to an old motle.

"You live there?" I asked.

"I travel. Im leaving tomorrow. My house is in Tennisse." He said and we walked over. We walked up the outter steps.

He dropped his wallet when he pulled out the key. I bent to pick it up for him.

I saw a small picture of a woman. She had long dark hair and a pretty smile. He saw what I was looking at and pulled it away from me. I looked at hime and he opened the door.

He walked in and opened the mini liquor bottles.

"Want anything?" He slurred.

"Sure." I said looking around the small dark room. There was one bed and a small chair and dresser at the end. One bathroom at the otherside shun a little light in.

He tossed me a bottle of whiskey and chugged a vodca.

"Whats your name?" I asked. I didnt even know that.

"Emmett." He said.

"Im Rosalie. How old are you?" I asked.

"27." He answerd. I figured I could tell him how old I was. He didnt seem to care about anything, let alone age.

"Im 15." I said and he spit out the beer in his mouth.

"Y-Your 15?" He chocked. I was wrong.

"Yeah." I said.

"What the fuck are you doing one state over?" He demanded.

"Like you said, rich-chick hissy fit." I said.

"So you rebel by getting raped and killed?" He asked.

"I didnt think-" I started.

"Ill say! Do your parents know where you are or am I some drunken kidnapper now!" He demanded.

"I dont know." I said.

"FUCK!" He screamed and drank the whiskey.

"You wont be in trouble. I will be." I said.

"Are you kidding! They walk through that door im in prison." He yelled.

I sat on the bed.

"Im sorry. I can call them, but it would prabably be traced. Ill be back tomorrow." I almost cried.

"Do you plan on staying with me?" He yelled, then fell on the bed next to me. Passed out drunk.

I pulled him fully onto the bed and fell asleep next to him.

I woke up and he was alseep next to me. He was more amazing in daylight.

His eyes didnt open when he said. "Get ready, Im taking you home."

"Actually. My parents dont know im missing. They are on a trip to Japan. They wont be back for a day or two." I said, the 'babysitter' would call them first.

"What?" He spat.

"Dont you think a little rich chick would be found by now?" I said.

He opened his eyes and looked over my body. He didnt look at my face when he ran his hand down my body.

A thrill ran through me. Maybe it was the fact a man was touching me, or that he was a stranger. Either way I really liked it.

"You cant stay here." He said.

"Where do I go?" I asked.

"Home." He answerd.

"How do I get there? Do you want to drive?" I asked.

"Im hung over. Call a friend." He rolled over covering his face. I nodded. I didnt want to walk around in this though.

"Do you have something I could wear?" I asked.

"You couldnt dress any more inapropriate." He mumbled. I walked to the dresser and grabbed his shirt. It looked like a dress on me. I took off the lingere.

I looked back and saw Emmett watching me. I pulled on the shirt after a second. They way he watched me. It felt like I was the most amazing girl on the planet. Adortion and lust in his eyes.

"So... I geuss Ill be going now." I said walking to the door.

He nodded and rolled over again. I wanted him to want me. And it killed me that he didnt.

I walked outside and started walking down the road.

About ten minutes later a large pick up truck slowed by me.

"Hey, need a ride?" A man with grey, thinning hair asked.

"Sure." I answerd. I jumped in.

"Where you headed?" He asked.

"New York." I answerd.

We talked for a while. He talked about his family and I talked about mine. I said I fell asleep on a bus and ended up here. He told me about his daughters and son. Then pulled into some motel.

"What are we doing here?" I asked.

"Pit stop. I want to do something." He said. "Can you help me, Im a bit old for this."

"Sure." I said.

We walked into a room. It was empty. He slammed the door and locked it.

"Dear, could you sit here for a second." He asked pointing to a chair. I did as he asked. "Youve done so much, close your eyes, I have a suprise."

I did and felt something around my hands and grinned. It suddenly got tighter around my wrists. I opened my eyes and then something was gaged in my mouth. It tighed behind my head, and I could hardly breath. I couldnt talk or scream like I wanted.

The man walked infront of me and grinned.

"Didnt your parents ever tell you not to talk to strangers?" He laughed. I screamed wanting to cry, but whatever was in my mouth stopped me.

I wished I hadnt left Emmetts Motel. I spent the night there and he did nothing. I would have been okay with that!

I started to cry when he moved his hand over my chest and I was thankful I had quickly put on a pair of Emmetts pants.

"Let me go!" My screams were muffled.

He lifted up my shirt and attached his mouth to my chest. Moving his tounge around my tit. I shook, thumped and screamed, trying to break free.

I cried as he moved his hands down my pants. He hit me when I kicked him away. I wished He had coverd my sight so I wouldnt have to watch.

I finally spit the rope out of my mouth.

"HELP!" I screamed. "STOP IT! HELP! DONT TOUCH ME!"

He hit me again and again. "Shut up!"

His hand pushed up my thy and I cried.

The door burst open and he backed off, with his pants around his knees. He was in the middle of rubbing himself. I looked over with tears in my eyes. I couldnt see. Everything was blurry.

Emmett pushed him into the wall by his neck and punched him twice.

"Dont touch her again!" He growled and punched him four more times, each adding more force. I cried a bit more.

Blood drained from his face. He punched him in the stomach.

"Your dead. What gives you the right to think its okay!" He hit him again.

He hit him until he fell to the floor uncontious.

He turned and untied me. I cried and hugged him.

"Thank you! So much!" I screamed.

"What the hell are you doing here!" He growled.

"I wasnt thinking!" I cried.

He pulled me out to a jeep and helped me in, after kicking the man on the floor, six times.

"What were you doing here?" I asked.

"I told you I was leaving today. I heard you scream, and knew it was you." He answerd. "Why would you think it was okay to do that?"

"I forgot. I spent the night with you, and you didnt do anything. B-But with you at least, I wouldnt have minded it that much." I cried.

He lifted my chin to look at him. Then he closed in and kissed me. Our lips moved against each others. I loved this. I put my arms around his neck. Trying to get closer to him.

He pulled me over onto his lap. This I didnt mind.

His hands explored my body.

"Your 15." He said.

"So?" I said.

"Your to young. Its wrong." He gasped.

"Says who?" I asked.

"The law." He said pushing me away.

"The law says its illegal to kill people. What do you think war is? And its not being defended on our land." I said.

He pulled me closer. That was enough. I kissed him with passion. His hands went up my shirt and pulled it off, throwing it in the back seat. His hands went under my bra and made me gasp in plessure.

"God!" I gasped.

He pulled my pants down my pants. I leaned on the weel so he could pull them off my legs. His eyes widend. He was impressed by how far up I could get them. He pushed them farther, until they were behind my legs.

He lifted them wider and higher, putting his face between my thys. I screamed as he moved his tounge over my underwear, teasing me really. I panted and he pulled my panties down, his tounge going in.

"God!" I screamed! He moved his mouth over and over, then dropped me on his dick. I screamed. I couldnt believe the plessure and pain that were mixed. My back was almost numb. I screamed again.

He wasnt even doing anything yet. I had just put him in me once. I panted his name as he put me in possition. He started bouncing up and down, and plessure was controlling me.

He held me down, as he moved me. I screamed his name, and he panted gods.

I felt plessure bubble inside me until I exploded on him.

"God, your wet." He panted.

He kept moving me until he released in my core. It felt... amazing. I kissed him as he fucked me.

I would have to prey I didnt end up nocked up.

I screamed, high pitched.

His name flew from my lips.

It took a few seconds but he released again.

I wouldnt get tired of this. Ever.

He slowed down making me pant and release onto him. He did the same twice more, and my lips were attached to his neck.

I sat on his lap, which got wet from my legs.

We sat and panted as I finished my orgasim. I screamed again in the remander of plessure.

"Run away with me." I said after a minute of silence. "Please. Run away with me, Emmett."

He was silent, and I kissed him again.

"Who cares about life, who cares about age? We will lie! We can be happy together, I know we can! So please, please give us a chance! I hate my life! I barley know my parents, and everytime I see them, they try and sell me to some pervert! Please! Save me from what I hate!" I begged. "If you dont... I know Ill end up like that! Ill end up on the streets or worse!"

"Do you have a cell phone?" He asked, and I nodded, handing it to him. He smashed it, taking out the battery. "I dont want anyone tracking us."

I squeeled and hugged him, kissing his face.

"Put this with the guy up there, and if hes moving or breathing, tell me." I nodded and kissed him, putting clothes on and running upstairs. He was still on the floor. I dropped the phone on the floor and walked out.

Emmett and I were going to start our lives together, and I was never going to leave his side.


End file.
